1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for cleaning or disinfecting water delivery systems, such as water delivery lines or water storage vessels which provide drinking water to animals or humans.
2. the Relevant Technology
Clean and safe water for humans and animals is a valuable commodity. This is particularly true in the case of agricultural animals raised to provide food for human consumption. Unclean water can cause or spread disease, which can harm both animals and those who consume animal products, such as meat, dairy products, and eggs. Avoiding disease is especially important in the case of confined animal feed operations. To avoid disease and also to improve animal health generally and induce weight gain, agricultural animals are often fed antibiotics. Unfortunately, antibiotics can be found in animals and animal products, making them less safe for human consumption.
The United States and other industrialized nations have extensive water systems for delivering safe water to houses and business. Unfortunately, water for humans or animals is only as safe and clean as the storage vessels and water delivery lines that store and deliver such water. To prevent disease, culinary water is often treated with chemicals such as chlorine to inhibit growth of bacteria and parasitic organisms. Unfortunately, chlorine can impart a bad taste and is harmful or toxic to humans or animals at higher concentrations. In addition, chlorine may not be effective at preventing the formation of biofilms on interior surfaces of storage tanks and water lines. Nor does chlorine mitigate bad taste and potentially harmful effects of metals contained in water.